conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pardus Cluster
The Pardus Cluster is a cluster of 4 star systems closely orbiting a central core star system, located in the Iskellian Nebula in the Far 3kpc Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy close to the Galactic Core. The cluster is home to six major sentient species across its selection of habitable planets in the five star systems, and several minor sentient species. The central core star of the cluster, Parnithia, also known as Pardus Prime, is orbited by 6 planets, and the home system of the Parnithian Race, who are the most technologically advanced species in the cluster. The other four systems orbiting the central sun are; the Har'Shan System home to the Arcuturian, the Gel-Himmon System home to the Kalidan, the Volii and the Han, the Halidasaa System, and the Von Shadaa System home to the Evokar. History Some of the first known species in recorded history in the Cluster were the Pardusians, who were said to rule the entire cluster in 40,000 BD, and some neighbouring systems. Pardusian artifacts and remains have been found throughout the cluster, and some nearby star systems. However very little Pardusian instillations or settlements have been found, which suggests that they were wiped out by a more powerful species. The Pardusian Interstellar Empire ruled the entirity of the cluster, and some nearby star systems, as indicated by Pardusian remains, it was the first interstellar empire in recorded history. It is not indicated that other sentient species were present at the time of the Pardusians, and it is estimated that the species vanished some time between 28,000 BD and 27,000 BD. Thousands of the years later in 102 BD (Before Discovery), the most advanced race in the cluster at present,the Parnithians, achieved rudimentary spaceflight, exploring their own system fully by 20 BD. At this time the Evokar had also achieved spaceflight by the first landing on Nal Evok's moon Nar Khutta in 18 BD. During this time the other races in the Gel-Himmon System on the planet Varle, the Kalidan and the Han, had first contact with the Volii on the planets moon, Atat. The Arcturians in 18 BD were a undeveloped race on the planet Arcterius. It was'nt untill the Parnithian's first interstellar mission to the nearest orbiting system using FTL technology, the Har'Shan System in 1 AD (After Discovery), that the Arcturians had access to vastly advanced technology. Many of the Arcturians were reluctant towards the new Parnithians at first, who were happy to share their advanced technology with the Arcturians. Following this period the two races formed an Peace Pact, known as the 'Compact.' The Arcturians together the Parnithians together went on to discover new systems in the cluster, the second being the second satellite, the Gel-Himmon System, where more sentients were discovered, these being the Kalidan, Volii and Han. Later the Halidasaa System was discovered, which brought the new multi-ethnic society to colonise the unihabited planets in the Halidasaa System. By this time, (8 AD) the also advanced Evokar had begun to colonise their home system, Von Shadaa, and much later had begun interstellar travel, using FTL, first to one of the extra-cluster systems, known to them as the Von Nedaa System and had managed to colonise the barely habitable planet in the system, whilst in the system, the Evokari came into contact with the Jarrl Fleet, who had been wandering space in their fleet following the destruction of their homeworld in a distant system. Other Evokari excursions into the rest of the cluster brought them into contact with the new multi-species society developing in the Pardus Cluster, and became part of the Pardusian Compact which existed between the discovered races. New technologies, cultures and languages were shared during this period, with the new society thriving with new found trade and possibilites. More and more extra-cluster systems were found, and contact attempts with the only found extra-cluster sentient species, the Gongin began, however the powerful and advanced Gongin sought to wage war on the Pardusian Cluster, and invaded the outer systes during the Gongin Invasion in 95 AD, however the Invasion was repelled by a unified effort, a lot of which was provided by the powerful Parnithians and the Evokar. Following the Gongin Invasion the cluster relatively collapsed both politically and economically, and as a result the Pardusian Brotherhood was formed, and encompassed all of the Pardus Cluster, including the Von Nadaa System which was formerly part of the Evokar Hegemony and the Ayaode System and the Nasir'Kor Systemextra-cluster star systems. The Pardusian Brotherhood rebuilt much of the hardest hit outer planets and systems, which was largely implemented by 198 AD over 100 years after the Gongin Invasion which lasted from 95 AD to 101 AD. At the current date, in 135 AD, the Pardus Brotherhood lives in relative peace with the Gongin Empire, however with bolstered security, following the Pact of Nimth. Astrography Pardus Core The Pardus Core regino is the centre of the cluster, containing the Parnithia System, it is often known to be the most developed and technologically advanced region of the cluster, as it is home to the advanced Parnithians. Parnithia System The Parnithia System is located at the core of cluster, with the other four systems orbiting the central star, Parnithia. The system is home to the technologically advanced and powerful Parnithian Race, native to the planet Nimth. The system has a total of 6 planets, the largest planetary system in the cluster, and contains three habitable planets within the habitable zone of the White Giant star, the largest star in the cluster. Outer Systems The outer systems referr to the systems orbiting the central Parnithia System at the cluster core. Har'Shan System The Har'Shan System is the first satellite system of the core. The system is home to the Arcuturians, the first race to be discovered by the Parnithians, and are native to their homeworld of Arcterius. The system contains two habitable planets, and 3 habitable moons, orbiting a Red Dwarf star. Haestrom Star Haestrom is a Red Dwarf star sharing an equal but opposite orbit with Har'Shan, the star has no orbits. Gel-Himmon System The Gel-Himmon System is the second system orbiting the central Halidasaa System The Halidasaa System is home to 3 planets, one of which is inhabitable, however no sentient beings have evolved on the planet, and it has been a subject for multi-species colonisation over the years. Von Shadaa System The fourth satellite of the core the Von Shadaa System, meaning 'Old Star' in Evokari, and is home a single plaent and its two moons, Nal Evok the homeworld of the Evokar. The large asteroid known as Nar Gomorrah, is entirely covered by city and a biodome, orginially founded as a Element Z mining facility in the early years of Evokari Space Exploration, it has grown to become the cluster's major trading hub and a hive of crime. The outer Von Shadaa System was worst hit by the Gongin Invasion in 95 AD and took much of the grunt of the Gongin forces. Extra-Cluster Systems Ayaode System The Ayaode System is a small system consisting of a single planet that was estimated to formerly be habitable, and has been the location of Element Z Mining interests. Halatha System The Halatha System is the second furthest system, before Nasir'Kor, and can take up to 2 years to reach, using FTL Technology. Nasir'Kor System The Nasir-Kor system is the furthest explored system. The system is home to a barely habitable planet, Irileth, which has been the location of the newest extra-cluster colony founded in 134 AD. Travel to the Nasir'Kor system is the furthest, and can take up to 2 years to reach, meaning the colony on the planet is extremely remote, and cut off from the rest of the Pardusian Society. Utoradii System The Utoradii System is the second closest system, and is home to one of two known extra-cluster races, the Gongin, native to Utoradii'Shaan. Von Nadaa System The Von Nadaa System was the destination of the first interstellar journey performed by the Evokar in 8 AD. The Von Nadaa system is the closest Extra-cluster system and is home to two planets, one of which is habitable, and is the location of a Evokari colony. Pardusian artifacts found in the system indicate that it was once part of the Pardusian Interstellar Empire. Observed Extra-cluster Stars *Arabyl Cluster **Arabyl I **Arabyl II **Arabyl III *EXTRA-C Minus *EXTRA-C Prime *Harkish *Injesu *Iskel Prime *Iskel I *Iskel I Binary *Iskel II *Iskel III *Iskel III Binary *Iskel IV *Iskel VI *Iskel VII *Iskel VIII *Jarin *Minus Iskel V *Prime Iskel V Traffic Routes Major Routes Trade Routes Government and Politics In recent history, various governments have ruled within the Pardus Cluster and some surrounding systems. The earliest known interstellar government was the Pardusian Interstellar Empire founded thousands of years ago by the now extinct technologically-advanced Pardusians before any of the current pardusian races existed. Before the Gongin Invasion in 95 AD, each pardusian race, or collection of races, had their own ruling sovereign government, and were a member of the Pardusian Compact, a peace alliance between the races of Pardus. However following the invasion with cluster-wide society unstable, the members of the pact formed the Pardusian Brotherhood as the centralised cluster-wide government in 101 AD. Current Political Entities *Pardusian Brotherhood - 101 AD - Current Former Political Entities *Arcturian Empire - 34 BD - 101 AD *Evokar Hegemony - 50 BD - 97 AD *Gel-Himmon Collective - 5 AD - 100 AD *Parnithian Republics - 2 AD - 100 AD *Varle Alliance - 100 BD - 5 AD *Volii Republic - 49 BD - 5 AD Races and Species Cluster Races Major *Arcturian *Evokar *Kalidan *Han *Parnithian *Volii Minor *Bantha *Jarrl Ancient Races *Pardusians Homeworlds *Arcterius - Arcturians *Atat - Volii *Nal Evok - Evokar *Nimth - Parnithian *Varle - Kalidan, Han Extra-Solar Species *Gongin Category:Pardus Cluster